


[Podfic] Shifting Petals

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: James goes to the flower shop to pick out a bouquet for Sirius. He leaves with so much more.
Relationships: James Potter & Sirius Black, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Shifting Petals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shifting Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514354) by [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia). 



### Details

  * **Length: 00:11:50**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fkQlvsZkz_PMHbVFOPJrfRSFjkxMf9ro/view?usp=sharing)**




End file.
